


It's Complicated

by Rose711



Series: Malex Week 2020 [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hopeful Ending, Just Friends, M/M, Malex Week 2020, kind of, mention of capture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: Interlude for 2x13, a take on what could have happened immediately after CrashCon while the group was waiting in the hospital. Inspiration: “Who did they take to get you here?” “A friend. It’s complicated.”Written for Day 4 of Malex Week 2020: Free Day!
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea immediately following 2x12, but got distracted by end of season stuff that it never got written. It follows canon for the most part, but not exactly; just pretend Charlie didn't go back into hiding until after this lol

Michael sighed and looked around the hospital hallway they had all gathered in. It had been a long day, a really long day, and everyone was just quiet, waiting for news of Flint’s surgery from Kyle. CrashCon had thankfully not been as bloody as it could have been, but the waiting rooms were full, which is why they were huddled in a hallway. 

Michael rose to his feet, his legs needing to be stretched. He stole a glance at Alex across from him and smiled internally; he was so glad he was okay. 

“How’s Maria?!” Michael’s head shot to the right to see Jenna and Charlie walking down to them. 

“She’s doing well, her surgery went smoothly,” Liz reassured Jenna who breathed a sigh of relief. “How are you?” Liz thoughtfully asked Charlie.

“I’ve been worse, just some smoke inhalation. I’m cleared to leave.”

“You’re Charlie,” Alex said quietly as he stood and turned toward her. “I am so sorry. I snuck out of the house as quickly as I could, I didn’t think anyone else was there. I just knew I had to get to CrashCon immediately to dismantle my father. I am so sorry.” Charlie just looked at him confused.

“He was captured like I was, and held in the house where you were… working,” Jenna explained as Charlie nodded her head.

“Oh, you’re ‘it’s complicated.’” Michael’s eyes shot up at Charlie’s statement.

“What?” Alex was thoroughly confused.

Charlie looked to Michael who shifted nervously on his feet, his eyes silently pleading with her.

But Charlie is matter of fact as always. 

“They took Jenna because they knew I would do anything to make sure she was safe,” she said, looking down with guilt, but Jenna just squeezed her shoulder tight letting her know she was there. “I asked Michael who they took to get him to cooperate. He just said and friend and that it’s complicated.” The hallway went silent. Liz’s mouth hung open while Isobel had a small mischievous smile creeping on her lips. Michael tried not to look at anything but the floor.

“He did everything to make sure nothing happened to you,” Charlie continued, clearly thinking it would be comforting knowledge to Alex and be reassuring to Michael. At that, Michael finally looked up and locked eyes with Alex. “I’m surprised it was you. I didn’t know they’d take their own son and brother.”

“Then thankfully you don’t know them too well,” Alex said curtly as he broke eye contact with Michael and turned to Charlie. “I’m going to get some coffee.” He stood and walked away, Michael following him with his eyes but trying to make it seem like he was staring at the ground. 

“Did they not think you would try to save me?” Isobel asked, breaking the silence. “Rude!” Everyone gave small laughs except Michael. 

“I need a drink,” Michael mumbled, giving him an excuse to leave that no one believed. 

Michael entered the cafeteria and saw Alex sitting in a chair along the wall, no coffee in hand. Walking over he breathed deeply and sat down next to him. 

“Kyle is doing everything he can to save Flint,” Michael said, trying to sound reassuring and  _ friendly _ . 

Alex sighed and looked to the ceiling, not saying anything for several moments. “Why did you say that? Why did you tell Charlie that?”

Michael felt his heart clench, he wasn’t sure what exactly Alex was trying to get at, if he should feel annoyance or a bit of hope. He opened his mouth to spew a sarcastic comment, something that would deflect all seriousness. But as he turned to Alex to speak, he saw exhaustion, pain and the man he loved. 

“I told her that because it’s the truth - you are my friend.” 

“Are we friends?”

“Yeah, we are. Or we’re working on it,” Michael said confidently. “Look, a friend is someone you can rely on, someone important to you, who you choose to be part of your life. You fight for your friends. I hope you know that Charlie was right – I would do anything to make sure you are alright.” 

“And ‘it’s complicated’?” Alex asked stoically.

“Our relationship  _ is _ complicated, it always has been,“ Michael continued. He was so thankful Alex was alive that he figured he might as well stop hiding from him. “We’re more than  _ just _ friends. Alex, you’re more than just a friend to me. We’ve been through shit together that I wouldn’t even wish on Wyatt Long. We’ve had some great nights under the stars in the back of my truck. It all makes our connection…  _ more _ .” He sighed and really looked at Alex. He always knew how he felt about Alex but he was ready to confront those feelings and work on establishing a true relationship.

“Lately you’ve shown me that you will be there for me, even when I’m being a world-class jerk. And I see that, I see you staying. I want to do the same for you. I will be there for you.” Alex looked up and locked eyes with Michael, and Michael instantly smiled. The pain he had seen in Alex when he walked into the cafeteria was gone and was replaced by warmth. 

“Well, you did get yourself captured and built a bomb that would kill you and your family, so that’s a good start,” Alex chuckled as Michael’s smile grew. “Did you know what it was for?” he asked with genuine curiosity. 

“No,” Michael admitted somewhat sheepishly. “When I agreed to it I didn’t know. It was only after talking with Charlie. The one thing I did know was that I care about you. That’s the only thing that mattered. And I don’t regret it.”

“Thank you,” Alex whispered honestly as he put his hand on Michael’s knee, sending waves of electricity through him. “And, for what it’s worth, I would have done the same.” Michael’s heart fluttered at the sincerity of the statement and he felt lighter than he had in a decade. Flashing Alex the most genuine smile, he shifted the bandana on his hand a bit and stood up.

“Come on, let’s get all of our  _ friends _ coffee and check on your brother.” Alex smiled and stood, looking just as Michael felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> tumblr: theviewofmylife


End file.
